¡Humanizados!
by Tiger.K-64
Summary: Después de un accidente con un invento de Espiraculo, los Pinguinos son convertidos en humanos cosa que los llevara a descubrir que la vida de los humanos no es tan fácil como creían que era.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Tiger.K-64 y esta es mi primera historia, así que por favor no sean muy duros, ojo, no digo que no me hagan sugerencias pero eviten ser muy duros, solo soy una novata.**

**Disclaimer: Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.**

**Prologo:**

Era una noche fría y oscura en New York, una noche sin problemas o desastres para las personas o animales en el área de la ciudad…Claro, eso cambia cuando eres parte de un Comando Militar de Pingüinos altamente entrenados.

-Rico, Cabo formación tito ¡ahora¡-Ordeno autoritariamente Skipper en medio de una batalla contra los esbirros del malvado Doctor Espiráculo.

-¡Ríndete Skipper¡-grito el Delfín desde una plataforma segura desde donde veía la pelea.

-Jamás, ¿Cómo vas Kowalski?

-Solo necesito más tiempo-murmuro el más alto de los 4 que se encontraba en una situación enredada con los cables de la nueva peligrosa bomba del villano.

-Admítelo Skipper jamás podrás detener mi nuevo plaaann maléfico a tiempo, es simplemente imparable.

-Si es tan imparable porque no bajas a comprobarlo Anchoa de cuarta.

-Skipper, no soy tan idiota como crees… y soy un mamífero no un pez-reclamo la anchoa, digo el delfín reclamando al líder pingüino.

-¡Abajo todo el mundo!- grito Kowalski al mirar el poco tiempo que quedaba para desarmar la bomba.

Los pingüinos y la mayoría de las langostas corrieron a esconderse como pudieran del alcance mortal de la bomba, el cronometro de tiempo llego a cero aun con alguna langosta en el campo de batalla…repentinamente la bomba empezó a soltar un humo blanco por las uniones de metal, pero, además de eso no paso nada mas, los combatientes se quedaron viendo las caras entre ellos, ¿cómo era posible que el Doctor hubiera fallado?.

-Ha, te dije que tu plan iba a fallar- soltó con un aire de victoria Skipper señalando con una aleta a Espiráculo, sin embargo el Delfín solo se empezó a reír.

-Pingüinos tontos, en verdad creyeron que ese ere mi verdadero plan, no, solo necesitaba mantenerlos distraídos mientras mi verdadero invento se cargaba, caballeros les presento el-oprimió un botón de su Segway-RAYO HUMANIZADOR-la voz grave anuncio el invento, la luz se prendió detrás de Espiráculo revelando una especie de rayo con el diseño de un satélite pequeño, era verde claro, estaba pegado a la plataforma y de la punta sobresalía un liquido amarillo apagado.

-¿Y echo que hace?-hablo Rico señalando el invento.

-Esto, mi querido Rico, es la maquina que contiene el químico clave para la conversión del ADN animal a un nivel evolutivo menor, transformándolo en ADN humano.

-¿Eso quiere decir?-le pregunto Cabo a su amigo científico.

-Convierte a los animales en humanos.

-Psicópata demente-grito Skipper.

-Mi plan desde un principio era atraer a mis mas grandes enemigos hasta aquí para poderlos transformarlos en la raza más inútil que se me ocurrió los hummaaanos, ¡Langostas atrápenlos!- y antes de que el Comando hiciera algo las Langostas les cayeron encima y los atraparon.

-Ahora solo tengo que disparar y…-dijo el villano apuntando el rayo al pingüino mas joven, sin embargo al apretar el gatillo, la maquina se descontrolo y empezó a lanzar rayos a diestra y siniestra sin acertar a los Pingüinos.

-Kowalski opciones ¿Qué le pasa al rayo?-pregunto Skipper escondido detrás de una viga con su segundo al mando.

-Parece haberse desequilibrado, podría en cualquier momento…

-Va a explotar-grito una langosta, segundos después, la maquina explota dejando el lugar destruido y a los pingüinos separados con "ligeros" cambios en sus cuerpos.

**Muy bien eso fue el prologo, si les gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia les invito a dejar un Review, muchas gracias creo que subiré pronto mas capítulos.**


	2. El despertar

**Hey, soy Tiger.K-64 y les traigo el segundo cap de este fic, agrego mis agradacemientos a la persona que me dejo reviews y a la que me agrego a sus favoritos, gracias de todo corazón.**

**Disclaimer:** Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen…Por ahora MUAJAJA.

**El despertar.**

Ahora bien un resumen del anterior capitulo: El nuevo invento de Espiráculo había fallado y dispersado a los pingüinos, ahora la pregunta ¿Qué le paso a los pingüinos?

_POV Cabo_

-Auch, mi cabeza-me quejo en voz alta, espero que Skipper no lo haya escuchado porque terminara dándome charla sobre como Manfredi y Johnson vencieron a ese loro robot con una abrelatas y unas monedas de tren, ¿que tenia que ver eso con un dolor de cabeza?, no lo se, me llevo una aleta a la cabeza para detener un poco mi dolor de cabeza de lo que se debe ser un gran Chichón… pero de alguna forma mi aleta…se siente diferente.

Es decir ahora que lo pienso todo mi cuerpo se siente diferente…incluso mi aleta es diferente y a todo esto ¿por que llevo ropa puesta? ¡Los pingüinos no usan ropa!, digo si llevara a la princesa autocompasión en el frente talvez... Ese no es el punto, ahora me doy cuenta que los demás no están conmigo y además soy mas alto de lo que recuerdo, ¡genial! Así Rico dejara de fastidiarme por ser el bajito del grupo, mi dolor de cabeza ah disminuido y bajo mi aleta, pero justo en el momento en el que bajo mi aleta paso por mis ojos

-AHHHHHHHH.

_POV Rico_

-Hmmgg- gruño Rico en su sueño, que, para el era magnifico, estaba en una pradera de TNT conduciendo a Hot Rod con Perky a su lado, todo era perfecto, excepto por el incesante palpitar del lado de su cabeza, el experto en armas cerro fuertemente sus ojos intentando contener su dolor. Un viento frío le hizo recordar en donde estaba y abrió los ojos para rastrear a sus amigos.

-¿Cabo?-sin respuesta.

-¿Walski?

-¿Skipah?

Rico se rasco la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, sin embargo sintió algo diferente bajo su aleta… algo que no era plumas sino mas bien…piel y ¿por que tenia ropa puesta?... muy bien definitivamente necesitaba desestresarse y que mejor forma de desestresarse que con… una sonrisa psicópata cruzo su cara mientras hacia el ademán de regurgitar dinamita…o bueno… eso intento.

Una mueca de horror cruzo su cara cuando se dio cuenta que su habilidad especial se había ido, se paro del montículo de escombros en donde estaba pero noto entonces el cambio de de su centro de gravedad y entonces cuando se llevo las aletas a la cara.

-AHHHHHHHH.

_POV Kowalski._

-¡Ay!-se quejo el científico sobandose la cabeza por el dolor de cabeza- por los sesos de Newton ¿que hizo esa explosión tan grande?-me pregunte, en primera Espiráculo casi nunca hacia explotar sus invenciones, suerte de principiante, pero en fin no me imagino el clase de químico inestable habrá usado para crear ese infernal rayo. Repentinamente noto que los demás no están conmigo.

Me trato de levantar pero soy mas alto de lo normal, es decir ya soy el mas alto de mi equipo pero ahora…arrg tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible me tengo que haber golpeado la cabeza con algo después de la explosión, trato de pararme pero caigo a cuatro patas, las piedras le hacen daño a mis aletas, hago un segundo intento y esta vez logro pararme en mis dos patas, de nuevo siento algo distinto, ¡mi centro de gravedad ah cambiado! Me llevo una aleta al pico para adoptar una posición pensativa pero mi pico se siente diferente, repentinamente empiezo a recordar fragmentos del plan de Espiráculo, una fugaz sensación de horror me golpea y llevo mis manos a la cara pidiendo una vez en la vida estar equivocado.

-AHHHHHHHHH.

_POV Skipper_

-Soldados-murmuro Skipper ignorando un dolor de cabeza palpitante que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-Kowalski opciones para detener el dolor de cabeza-Silencio- ¿Kowalski?, Soldado no te atrevas a desobedecer a tu superior al mando. Skipper escaneo a su alrededor mientras los recuerdos de la misión empezaron a aflorar en su memoria-Espiráculo-murmuro el líder pesadamente

El líder del escuadrón trato de levantarse pero un mareo le impidió terminar esa acción, la aleta de Skipper voló directo a su cabeza, después de unos minutos controlo su dolor de cabeza, se levanto notando de inmediato su cambio de altura, es decir, por nada soy un militar altamente entrenado, trate de caminar pero mis piernas fallaron y e enviaron de pico a un charco de agua.

Me limpio la cara con las aletas, pero noto mi cambio de contorno de cara es diferente casi como...oh no no no-digo repetidamente mientras busco desesperadamente mi reflejo en el charco hasta que por fin pude encontrar mi imagen y entonces

-AHHHHHHHH.

Su grito se unió a otros 3 en el viento.

**Muy bien, ese fue el cap 2, pensaba subir este cap ayer pero me enferme y aunque no me siento mejor decidí no dejarlos colgados, es posible que mañana suba otro fic que eh estado preparando. Por favor dejen reviews eso ánima.**


	3. ¿como paso esto?

**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Cómo paso esto?**

El más alto del grupo no podía creer lo que pasaba, ¡de algún modo Espiráculo lo había convertido en humano!, el teniente se pellizco un brazo para con la esperanza de que fuera algún tipo de pesadilla, Kowalski presto atención unos segundos a los gritos que habían quedado a causa del eco, se encamino al que parecía el grito más cercano que curiosamente se parecía mucho al de Cabo.

Después de caminar por unos minutos, encontró a un atónito Cabo que para su sorpresa también estaba convertido en humano.

-¿Cabo? Sé que esto es atónito pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, alguien puede vernos- Sin respuesta- ¿Cabo? ¿Me escuchas?-lo sacudió un poco e incluso aplaudió justo en frente de su cara pero el joven no respondió hasta que el más viejo le dio un par de cachetadas. Cabito parpadeo un par de veces tratando de recordar su situación actual, luego seguidamente se dio cuenta de la otra cara humana junto a la suya.

-AHHH ¡un humano!- grito el joven, el de mayor rango solo se golpeo la cara con la palma.

-no Cabo soy yo, ¡Kowalski¡

-¿Kowalski?

-Exacto

-¿Cómo paso esto?

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que el químico de ese rayo tuvo que ver en algo con esto.

El más joven se levanto después de procesar lo que su amigo más inteligente le dijo, seguidamente se puso a buscar en los alrededores algo con que poder ver su nuevo aspecto, finalmente se rindió y se decidió a preguntarle a su amigo.

-Como… ¿cómo me veo?

El científico observo a su amigo durante unos segundos, la verdad no había detallado muy bien el cambio de su amigo, pero su amigo lucia un cuerpo humano de tez pálida que además aparentaba estar en los 16 años, tenía el cabello negro corto que le caía en la frente a modo de flequillo, incluso en esta forma Cabo conservaba sus rasgos era bajito, con un poco de panza y los característicos ojos azules, iba vestido con una camisa simple negra con unos pantalones militares de camuflaje verdes además de unas botas con punta de metal al estilo militar.

-te vez exactamente igual a un humano-dijo finalmente Kowalski, Cabo le envió un mirada al estilo "no me digas".

-No estoy de broma.

-Yo tampoco.

El joven le lanzo una mirada molesta mientras se encamino hacia una dirección aleatoria, el otro solo lo siguió sin hacer comentarios durante un buen rato, realmente el laboratorio de Espiráculo era grande y los escombros no mejoraban el paso, finalmente un brillo capto la mirada del teniente desviándose de su curso mientras le hacia una seña a su compañero.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Cabo observando el objeto que ahora estaba en las manos de su amigo. El más viejo no respondió, sus sentidos y concentración estaban centrados en descubrir los misterios sobre ese objeto, luego le hecho una mirada al lugar y le hizo una seña a Cabo para seguir caminando. Cabo lo siguió ahora, entre sorprendido y confundido por la actitud de su amigo.

-Sera mejor encontrar a Skipper y a Rico rápido-hablo Kowalski seriamente.

-¿Crees que también se hayan transformado en humanos?

-Es muy probable.

Cabo abrió la boca para preguntarle otra cosa, pero, la cerro de inmediato cuando un alboroto se logro escuchar desde unos escombros cercanos, era el ruido del metal chocando con los escombros repetidas veces. Ambos soldados se miraron las caras y se dirigieron al lugar de donde venia el ruido, donde les esperaba una escena inesperada (NA: ¿otra?). Dos humanos estaban "peleando" entre sí, bueno, más bien, uno blandía un tubo de metal de un lado a otro pegándole en el proceso a todo excepto a su oponente, el otro procuraba mantener una distancia alejada del otro intentando calmarlo sin terminar golpeado o peor. Estos dos luchadores llevaban la misma ropa que Cabo y parecía que aun no notaban a los espectadores.

Kowalski cansándose de la escena, levanto al más bajo por los brazos, mientras Cabo trataba de hacer lo mismo con el otro. El que Kowalski agarro por brazos era solo un poco más alto que Cabo pero no mucho más que el, tenía la cabeza cuadrada con el pelo negro en punta, los ojos azul océano y un pequeño bigote en el labio superior, su tez era pálida y aparentaba estar en los 30 años. El sujeto no dejo de forcejear con el otro hasta que este le saco un poco de la pelea y le hablo.

-¡Skipper, deja de forcejear solo soy Kowalski¡

-¿Kowalski?

Kowalski rodo los ojos, ¿que acaso no acababa de decir quién era?, pero la confusión de Skipper era clara, no lo conocía en forma humana, Kowalski seguía siendo el más alto de los cuatro, tenía la misma ropa que los demás, su piel era pálida, sus ojos azules y tenía el cabello azabache peinado hacia atrás, su rostro era ovalado y lucia una barba candado entre sus labios y al igual que Skipper rondaba en los 30 o 31 años. El capitán de inmediato recobro su ceño fruncido en cuanto supero la sorpresa inicial.

-Soldado, ¿sabes que fue lo que paso?

-No exactamente, pero tengo una teoría.

-¿Y a qué esperas para contarla?

-A que Rico deje de tratar matar a Cabo, ¿lo encontraste así o…?

-Creo que no tomo muy bien su transformación.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto con sarcasmo Kowalski mientras observaba como de alguna manera Cabo se las había ingeniado para detener momentáneamente a su compañero posando todo su peso encima del. El experto en armas no se tomo muy bien eso y aun trataba de darle una vuelta a la pelea mientras le gruñía amenazas a su compañero.

-¡Cálmate de una vez Rico!-comenzó Cabo-Podrías hacerte daño si sigues así.

Rico gruño una vez más antes de darse cuenta de con quién peleaba-¿Abo?

-Si Rico soy yo-confirmo el joven suspirando de alivio

-Interesante, aun en forma humana las cuerdas vocales de Rico no se adaptan perfectamente-comento Kowalski agachándose hasta quedar al nivel de Rico. El nuevo aspecto del experto en armas difería un poco al de sus compañeros, su piel era un poco mas broceada que la de sus compañeros, su cabello aun conservaba el mohawk y aun tenía sus ojos azules y la cicatriz que le atravesaba los labios y el mentón y era casi tan alto como Kowalski.

-Kowalski quieres explicar esa "teoría" tuya-dijo Skipper empezando a perder la paciencia

-Oh cierto, ese químico en el rayo debió de ser una creación de Espiráculo, eso explicaría por qué no cononozco algún químico que cause estos efectos tan horrendos, el rayo debió tener un cortocircuito y causo la explosión que rego el químico que nos volvió humanos.

-¿Puedes solucionarlo?

-Llevara algún tiempo.

- ¡Sardinas enlatadas!-se quejo Skipper-eso significa que tendremos que quedarnos en estas formas y actuar como humanos para no levantar sospechas.

-Anímate Skipper estoy muy seguro que no somos los únicos que estamos en esta situación-comento Kowalski.

-¿A qué te refieres Kowalski?-pregunto Cabo aun sobre Rico que lo miraba molesto.

Kowalski sonrió ante la pregunta y saco el objeto que habían encontrado hacía rato él y Cabo-Esto señores es el ojo bionico del Dr. Espiráculo-dijo Kowalski ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros-¡Tal parece que a alguien le salió el tiro por la culata!

**Muy bien en primera señores quiero disculparme por mi tardanza, pero trataba de superar una depresión y además mi Internet está muy raro últimamente y luego cuando llamamos al técnico para venir se tardo una eternidad, en fin, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir algo así otra vez y que ustedes no estén muy enojados conmigo. En fin, por favor dejen reviews, denme sus consejos, no sean muy duros con las criticas hago lo mejor que puedo. Se agradecen mucho los reviews anteriores, y si, voy a tratar de escribir mejores POV la próxima vez.**


End file.
